


Still Alive

by Millberry_5



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akande's thinking it but doesn't realize he's possessive, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, because I can't write straight up porn, just read for the porn and feelings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5
Summary: Lúcio and Akande have been relieving some stress and hooking up with each other for a while. Pet names aside, they were no strings attached in the way that an ordinary citizen couldn't manage. When Lúcio gets blown up on a mission and is presumed dead for a few days, however, Akande finds himself more distraught then he thought he would be.When Lúcio shows up having miraculously survived, he decides that he'll put aside figuring out the consequences for catching feelings until after he's reassured himself that Lúcio is still alive.Shout out to bluebells and the others on the Doomcio discord server for helping me edit!





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Second time writing porn, first time publishing. Let's see how this goes...

“-The investigation into the explosion is expected begin tomorrow, provided that the wreckage gets cleared as safe to enter. Although most of the facility-”

“Hey boss, sorry to tell you this, but I hacked Overwatch’s last mission report and it looks like your booty call didn’t make it. The exploding factory in Bonthe? That was apparently him going down with most of Corribant.”

An empty hallway. Silent and dim, the only light coming from the street lights outside.

A perfectly made bed. Sterile and impersonal like a hotel.

What was he even doing here?

There was no real reason to come back. He kept nothing of value here.

Akande snapped his head up when he heard the door open, bringing himself back into the moment.

_Who. Dared._

The door closed and he heard a few very light steps. So light, he might not have heard them if he wasn’t paying attention.

The footsteps moved down the hall, towards the bedroom.

Lúcio’s face peered around the doorframe, followed by his body. His whole body, including the casual, daily prosthetic feet peeking out from baggy sweatpants. Akande stared at Lúcio as the other gave him a smile.

“Oh, good. I was hoping you’d-“

Akande didn’t let Lúcio finish his sentence. He jumped from the bed, took the two steps to the door, and grabbed Lúcio, pulling him tight to his body.

“Hey. Hey, dude, I’m fine,” Lúcio said, trying to keep his voice light and soothing. It didn’t work.

“You were in a building that exploded then fell off a cliff and could not be contacted. Your hands are switching between trembling and tapping out beats on your thighs. Your voice has a slight tremble as well. I can also feel IV insertion marks and all of your back muscles are still tense. You have been dead for three days,” he stated. He felt Lúcio startle at his observations, the reminders.

“I… I hit the water. Somehow survived with no head injuries. Woke up few hours later on a beach with all of my communicators broken. Managed to tinker a few together to make one that worked... I got picked up by Overwatch and was in the medbay until four hours ago,” Lúcio explained, exhaustion clearly lacing his voice now. Akande hadn’t loosened his grip, and Lúcio hadn’t made any movements to try to escape, was almost melting into the hold.

They stayed like that for what must have been a few minutes. Akande kneeled down so Lúcio was only a few inches shorter than him, and kept Lúcio wrapped in his arms, completely encompassing the other man.

“Hey, it’s not like it was that unexpected. Sure, we all figure that Overwatch and Talon will kill each other, but sometimes we need surprises from a third party, you know?” Lúcio joked.

Akande growled at the casual gallows humor and stood up, turned, and tossed Lúcio onto the bed, closing the door behind him as Lúcio let out a noise of shock at the throw.

“Hey, what was tha-“ Lúcio cut himself off as Akande loomed over him at the foot of the bed. The man still had a tremble in his right arm, and his left hand was still trying to tap out a beat.

Akande climbed onto the bed. Lúcio backed up to the head of the bed and looked at him expectantly. Akande moved himself until his hands were braced on either side of Lúcio.

“Please. Let me have you tonight. Sex. Just holding you. Whatever you can handle. I need to know you are still here. Still coming to this apartment. Still mine.”

Akande did not often beg. But after the last two days of thinking his lover dead, he was more than willing to do so.

Lúcio stared at him for a moment before collapsing down into the sheets, baring his neck, “I don’t even know. I need to not have to do anything. Spent the last fucking three days fighting for my own damn life. Just… whatever. You lead this, meu coração.”

Akande sighed at the response, willing himself to have more discipline than he thought would ever be possible, “I’m not sure you actually want that, Ìfẹ́-ọkàn mi.” Lúcio glared at him and Akande could feel his control slip a little more. Lúcio was here. Beneath him. Neck still bared. Still filled with passion and emotion.

“I want to make sure you’re here, make sure you’re still _mine_ ,” he growled out the last word, “If you’re not able to handle that sort of claiming right now, you should not offer it,” he cautioned.

Lúcio licked his lips in thought. Akande felt himself harden a little more at the image. When had that even started?

Lúcio moved one of his hands up to his head and worked his hair out of its band, throwing the metal circle to the side. Akande heard it hit the floor before Lúcio spoke again, “And if that’s what I need?”

Akande saw a bit of fear still in his eyes.

“What if I need someone to remind me I’m alive? And I decided to come to you?”

Ah. So Lúcio needed a claiming to cope. To decompress, most likely. In this case, Akande was more than willing to do so.

Akande had spent two days unsure of how to mourn a man he was not supposed to have feelings for. Lúcio had spent three days constantly fighting without guarantee of survival. A single mistake would have meant his doom. And yet he was once again in this bed, for once wanting to just give over control. Their meetings were usually a passion filled dance, both desiring control. Each night was a balancing act. An invigorating exercise, like a friendly spar.

Now Akande wanted to make Lúcio stay under him, make him stay in this apartment, make him stay safe.

He was not used to such feelings.

Akande swooped down, kissing Lúcio with bruising force. The kiss was hard, forceful, filled with pent up emotions on both sides.

He would deal with those feelings, analyze and figure out the consequences, later.

For now, there was a man beneath him he wanted to make undone.

Akande broke the kiss, both of them needing the breath.

“ _Fuck_...” Lúcio panted out.

“Yes, that is part of the plan,” Akande sassed. Lúcio snorted in response.

He looked down at Lúcio’s body, analyzing, planning. He’d start with what he knew were sensitive spots, instead of their usual steady build up.

He gently moved one of Lúcio’s dreads from where it had settled on his neck and collarbone, putting it on the pillows with the rest.

Then he was attacking Lúcio’s neck. He bit down, Lúcio gasped but what had he expected? He had bared his neck at Akande for an entire minute, that was more than enough invitation.

Akande started sucking at the bite, determined to leave a hickey Lúcio wouldn’t be able to ignore, and moved one hand to unzip the hoodie the other was wearing.

He parted the sides to find there was no shirt underneath. Good. He started to get Lúcio out of the top, the other helping once he realized what was going on.

Once that was gone, Akande moved his hand to Lúcio’s nipple and began to tease, trying to harden the bud as quickly as he could.

“I thought you were dead,” Akande said, “I’m still not completely convinced that I won’t wake up to find this a dream.”

Lúcio barked out a harsh laugh at that, “And maybe this is just me having a nice hallucination before dying,” Akande couldn’t help but growl at that.

He looked at a bruise on Lúcio’s shoulder before lightly applying pressure to it, making Lúcio jolt in surprise.

“No. You are real. And you are here, in our bed,” Lúcio was staring at him wide-eyed, “but I think there are some better types of bruising that your body could have,” he said. Lúcio’s pupils dilated in arousal at that.

Akande went back to kissing Lúcio, both tongues pressing against each other in full force. Not their nicest kiss by far, but the kind that they both needed tonight.

Akande’s hand that wasn’t holding him up moved down to Lúcio’s waistband and lightly tugged. When Lúcio lifted his hips he quickly ripped the sweatpants and underwear off in one swift movement.

When Lúcio moved to try to remove his pants, Akande grabbed his hand and moved it back to the bed, trapping it against the sheets.

“No. Tonight, I’m leading this. I am claiming you. Just lay there. Let me make you feel alive,” he said. Lúcio closed his eyes and swallowed before looking up at him and nodding, forcing his body to relax back against the sheets, except for the hands lightly fisting the sheets.

Akande attacked the juncture between neck and shoulders next, kissing, biting, using one hand to massage the area. It only took a minute or so for Lúcio to relax there, the muscles going completely slack.

Akande pulled back for a moment to look at Lúcio. His eyes had a slight daze to them, he was giving out light pants, he was still trembling a bit, but parts of him were more relaxed and he wasn’t tapping out beats anymore.

Gently, he put his hand on Lúcio’s shoulder. His hold was firm, but far more fragile than he had probably ever done before.

He moved the hand up Lúcio’s neck to his face, caressing the man beneath him.

Tender.

He was being tender with Lúcio. He snorted at that, disbelieving.

“Wh… What?” Lúcio asked, still panting a bit. And still with a tremble.

Akande watched him for a moment before responding.

“You are a dangerously ridiculous man.”

Lúcio eyes flashed, indignant. And he opened his mouth to say something.

Akande didn’t let him, diving back into Lúcio’s mouth.

After a moment, Lúcio melted into the kiss with a moan.

Akande kept kissing Lúcio, pulling back for a second every once in a while for them to each take a gasp of air before continuing. It was messy, it was desperate, but it was exactly what they both needed at the moment.

He moved his hand to the nipple he hadn’t touched yet and toyed with it. It didn’t take long until Lúcio was moaning more desperately, his hips beginning to gyrate against Akande’s stomach.

Akande smirked into the current kiss before breaking it and sitting up.

“Do you think you can take me? Or has it been too long?” Lúcio glared up at him anew, beautiful pants causing enough movement for his eyes to glitter.

“Fuck off, man. It’s been a week and a half, not three months,” Lúcio ground out once he had slowed his breath a little. Akande quirked a brow at that.

“Fuck off?” Lúcio gulped at the tone and closed his eyes, obviously trying to control himself, “Are you sure you want me to do that?”

Akande reached down and gently palmed Lúcio’s cock, fully hard by this point.

“Or would you prefer… I fuck something else?” outside of battle, Akande tended to avoid swearing. Lúcio seemed to always get a rise out of it when he did it in the bedroom. He had once explained something about the juxtaposition of Akande’s formal, high-class tone and use of dirty words.

As it was, Akande was treated to the sight of Lúcio’s pupils dilating even further in arousal and his muscles relaxing even more.

Akande gave Lúcio another kiss before tearing himself away to get to the side table.

“I’m still clean. You?” Akande asked as he quickly found the lube, his hand hesitating over the box of condoms next.

“Yeah… Bare. Let’s do bare tonight,” Lúcio responded.

Akande closed the drawer without grabbing a condom and quickly tore off his own pants.

Moving back to Lúcio, he squeezed some lube onto two of his fingers. He put the lube back on the side table and carefully began to slide one finger inside of the other.

He put his other hand on Lúcio’s stomach, pinning down his waist and hips.

At that position, it was easy to lean down and bite one of Lúcio’s well-muscled pecs.

Lúcio let out a squeak as he started to suck. He could feel the other’s muscles tense for a moment at the stimulus.

As he carefully continued pushing his finger into Lúcio, a few images occurred to Akande. Lúcio. Covered in his marks. Sleeping in their bed. Limping slightly through the apartment with a smile on his face. Perhaps a kiss goodbye, where he would get to press down on a few marks and make Lúcio groan into the kiss.

He really was emotionally compromised.

He’d deal with that later. The marks weren’t a bad idea, though.

He got his finger into Lúcio deep enough to reach the other’s prostate, he knew the spot well enough that it was no trouble to find again.

The groan Lúcio released in response truly was beautiful.

Akande moved his mouth to leave a few marks on Lúcio’s jaw. It would be hard to hide those ones.

After his jaw was marked enough, Akande moved to Lúcio’s shoulder, leaving another mark right above his lover’s tattoo.

Then he moved down the bed to Lúcio’s inner thigh. At this point, Lúcio was keening.

He added the second finger as he went to work on the hickey.

More keening, somehow more intense than before, was his reward for those actions.

It took several more minutes, and another finger, before Akande decided that Lúcio was ready for him.

He took his fingers out of Lúcio’s body and heard a gasp of air escape Lúcio’s mouth; the man had gone nonverbal about a minute ago.

He carefully lined up at Lúcio’s entrance and slowly began to push in.

He was still holding on to Lúcio’s hip and started to rub small circles with his thumb there as he braced himself with the other hand in the bed by Lúcio’s ribcage.

The motion was still like threading a needle, in and out, a little further each time. He knew from experience that it was the safest way to do this, but Akande loved another benefit of the method.

It drove Lúcio crazy.

Once he was about halfway in, Lúcio found his voice again.

“Akande!” he stopped for a moment, slightly shocked by the sudden outburst.

“Fuck, don’t… don’t stop now. Please,” Lúcio pleaded. Begged.

Oh, now that was delicious.

“Worry not, Ìfẹ́-ọkàn mi, I said I was claiming you tonight. This is one of the oldest ways to do so, isn’t it?” he replied as he slowly started back up.

His name was interspersed with whimpers as he pushed in further.

When he was three quarters in he pulled out most of the way and repositioned himself and Lúcio slightly.

He pushed in quickly and hit Lúcio’s prostate as directly as he could.

“Akande!” Lúcio called as he tried to reach up for Akande’s shoulders. With Akande’s hand still pinning him down, the attempt was unsuccessful.

Lúcio gave up after a moment, laying back down and fisting his hands into the sheets again, with far more force than he had at first.

Akande kept thrusting into Lúcio, the other making noises that made Akande very glad they had decided to add sound-prrofing to the apartment.

For one, Lúcio was being loud.

Not that his own grunts and pants were particularly quiet.

For another, there was something about knowing that Lúcio was making these noises for him, because of him. There was something special in that. Something he didn’t want to share.

Once he had started working directly on Lúcio’s prostate it didn’t take long to bring him to the edge.

A minute later, Lúcio was screaming his name and coming on himself, cock untouched.

Akande grunted as he came as well, too focused on the sensations to actually articulate anything.

They spent a moment just breathing, panting really, then Akande slowly slid out, feeling something warm curl inside him when he saw a small trail of semen spill out of Lúcio.

He moved up the bed to Lúcio’s face and drew him into a long kiss. It was half lazy, half desperate. Too many emotions, not enough energy.

He opened his eyes as he broke the kiss to see Lúcio’s at half-mast, the man’s face was lax. He could feel no tension in the body beneath him.

“Come, we should clean up,” he said as he moved off the bed, grabbing Lúcio’s wrist and gently tugging as he stood up.

Lúcio closed his eyes and let out a whine. Akande sighed and slid his arms under Lúcio’s shoulders and knees and lifted him up, carrying him towards the bathroom.

He sat Lúcio on the edge of the bathtub, letting him lean against the wall. He grabbed a few of the washcloths piled on the toilet and set to work.

Once they were both acceptably clean, he guided Lúcio out of the bathroom, the other only leaning on him this time, Akande’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Akande tore the top sheet off of the bed to deal with in the morning and gently pushed Lúcio down onto the bed.

Once the other had fully laid down, Akande walked around to the other side of the bed and slid in as well, spooning up against Lúcio’s back, arm draped over the other’s stomach, and pulled the duvet up over them.

Lúcio slowly turned over and wiggled closer to him, until Akande could feel Lúcio’s nose against his chest.

“Thank you,” Lúcio whispered.

Akande didn’t know how to react to that.

A few moments later, Lúcio’s breaths evened out. Lúcio was already asleep.

Akande tightened his arm and drew Lúcio even closer so they were flush against each other.

He really did need to think about how much Lúcio’s almost death had affected him. But for once, he would let himself plan later.

At the moment, he was going to drink his fill of Lúcio’s presence. The man had come to him to work through this, after all. It was only fair that he was allowed use Lúcio for his benefit as well.

Lúcio was alive. That was all he needed right now.


End file.
